One fight, one chance, one love
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Basically Gibbs and Ziva have a fight, then they realise that something good could come out of it. There is also a bit of Jenny/Ducky, if you look. Hope you enjoy it! Please, please R&R. It's my first fanfic :


Gibbs/Ziva fic: One fight, one chance, one love

Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

T rating

Gibbs seems a little emotional in this fic, which I know is a little out of character but this is my fic and I like this fictional, non existant side to Gibbs, lol. Also there is a little fight scene between Gibbs and Ziva, which I know is a little far fetch, but as I pointed out earlier, it's my fanfic. :p

Enjoy!

Oh, P.S- this is my first ever fanfic so if you like it then let me know, I also will accept criticism. lol :)

I do not own NCIS. Some other lucky dude does.

Bullpen

Ziva, Tony and McGee were at their desks typing away on their computers. They were trying to find leads that would lead them to the murderer that had killed three marines. Tony yawned very loudly and when he looked at the time on his computer, he nearly died of shock.

'' Oh man, why does Gibbs need to punish us?'' cried Tony.

'' It's 1.30 am, Tony, you would still be up--''

'' Not the point, probie.'' growled Tony.

'' Watching porn, no doubt.'' said Ziva, typing up the final bit of her report.

'' That was below the belt, Zee-vah'' said Tony, trying to keep his eyes open. Ziva shrugged.

'' Three marines have died, Tony, Gibbs feels close to the marines especially, would you just let a murderer get away, if he had killed Ducky and Abby?'' said Ziva looking up, from her computer. Tony was asleep on his mousemat. She shook her head and looked over to McGee, he was trying to keep his eyes open and was failing miserably.

Ziva looked at the clock, to be fair, it was late. If it was anyone else other than Gibbs, she would have laughed right in their faces, gone home, had dinner, maybe watch a movie and snuggle up in her lovely egyptian cotton covered bed, but because it was Gibbs, she would do whatever he said, almost without hesitation, she respected and trusted Gibbs and fancied the pants off of him, but that piece of information, she would keep to herself, she could only imagine the teasing she would get off Tony and McGee.

She got up out of her chair and went over to Tony's computer, she swore to herself, he had done absolutely nothing. She went to McGee's computer and saw he had half finished his report, she sighed deeply, she had four hours til Gibbs came at least. She knelt on the floor and began to finish McGee's work.

After three hours and a half she put the last fullstop on the piece and exhaled. How was she going to get Tony's report into existence? Ziva went back to her computer and sat in her chair, her eyes ached of tiredness. Then she got an idea, she would be punished but it would save Tony's ass, Gibb's wrath is not something she would wish on her enemies, and she had quite a few of those. She saved her report and sent it anonymously to Tony's computer. She rushed over to his computer and opened it and saved it into a document. She sat back down and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the bollocking she would get from her beloved Jethro in a few hours time.

Elevator

Gibbs stood in the elevator, travelling up, he was holding his usual morning coffee. He wondered how his agents had done, he would walk into the bullpen to see McGee and Tony sleeping, ever faithful Ziva would be awake and three reports would be finished, which would give him a lead or two to find the bastard that dared to kill three marines.

He smiled to himself as he imagined seeing Ziva's sleepy head, very cute! If she ever heard him say that, she would probably castrate him there and then. Gibbs grinned even more, he was thinking about her beauty both outside and most importantly her inside. She was very attractive and he often let his thoughts travel to her. He shouldn't but he did, and he enjoyed it.

Bullpen

He stepped out of the elevator and stood next to Tony's desk, McGee and Tony asleep, as predicted. He saw Ziva breathing slowly, she was asleep. How unusual, well she was human, perhaps she was more tired than usual. He stood in the middle and shouted.

'' David, McGee, Dinozzo, wake up!!''

McGee and Tony jumped up as if they were scalded with hot water. Ziva, however, stirred and moaned a little, her eyes remained shut. Gibbs frowned a little.

'' Boss?'' said McGee sleepily. Gibbs went over to Ziva and shook her gently. Tony and McGee were amazed at how gentle he could be. Her eyes opened slowly. Ziva saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes above her.

'' Gibbs?'' said Ziva quietly, she raised her hand to her head. Gibbs smiled.

'' Ziva.'' said Gibbs, mocking her sleepy state. He pulled her out of her chair and left her standing. Tony and McGee looked at Gibbs.

'' Well, what did you find?'' said Gibbs, sitting in his chair. Tony and McGee looked at each other, Ziva was suddenly awake.

'' Well...''

'' Erm...''

'' McGee found out that the three marines drunk in the same bar as each other but not together, they all left at different times and were murdered within 2 hours of each other, the same way. Leading us to the conclusion that the murderer knew the marines. Tony found out that the car used to transport the bodies was stolen from a Michael Kilding, six weeks ago, the fingerprint we found matches another case, the suspect from that case is a Daniel James, 36, caucasian, used to work in a minute mart off the Virginia highway, he was fired for having his hands in the till. His boss did file a complaint to the police but he disappeared out of the county.'' Gibbs, McGee and Tony looked at her in amazement.

'' So, our suspect is Daniel James?'' asked Gibbs. Ziva nodded.

'' So where's your work, Ziva.'' questioned Gibbs.

'' Erm... I don't have any, I feel asleep, like five minutes after you left, I'm sorry.'' said Ziva, bowing her head.

Gibbs 'good' mood disappeared and an angry one replaced it. He slapped her harder than he would Tony around the head, she stumbled a few steps forward at the force and shock of the impact. Gibbs stormed off down to Ducky, leaving Ziva and the boys standing there in shock.

'' Are you ok, Ziva?'' asked McGee, Ziva looked up.

'' Just the wake up call I needed, McGee, I'm fine.''

'' I didn't have any work, last night, I have a whole report. Why, Ziva?'' asked Tony.

'' I only had half a report, last night and you were awake past 2.'' said McGee.

'' I covered your asses, get over it.'' said Ziva.

'' You lied to Gibbs, to save us?'' said Tony, still not believing what was happening. Ziva scoffed and sat down in her chair. Her hand travelled to the back of her head. She winced at the newly forming lump on the back of her head.

'' Do you want aspirin?'' asked McGee, with a new found respect for Ziva.

'' I have a large amount of that in my desk, I already told you, I'm fine.'' snapped Ziva.

'' Come on Mc-half report, lets tell Gibbs the truth.'' said Tony, walking in the direction Gibbs walked in a few moments ago.

'' You'll make it worse, Tony.'' said McGee. Tony stopped in his tracks.

'' How so Mc- brown nose?''

'' Ziva will get into trouble for lying to Gibbs.''

'' Point...'' agreed Tony.

'' Will you two be quiet, I have a headache.'' said Ziva. Tony looked at Ziva in sympathy.

Autopsy

Gibbs walked into the Autopsy suite with a face like thunder, making Palmer squeal and making a fast exit out and up to Abby's lab. Ducky looked up from the body he was examening. Gibbs stood opposite Ducky and pretended to take great interest in the body.

'' What's wrong, Jethro?'' sighed Ducky, removing his helmet.

'' What do you mean?''

'' Jethro, I've known you for a long time.''

'' Have you ever raised your hand to a woman?'' asked Gibbs, looking deep into his friends eyes.

'' No, never. Why?'' asked Ducky, frowning slightly.

'' I just have... I feel awful.'' said Gibbs quietly.

'' Who?''

'' Ziva.'' whispered Gibbs, bowing his head in shame. Ducky stared at Gibbs, Gibbs had never lifted his hand to a woman before, especially to one he loved.

'' What do you mean? A head slap?'' asked Ducky. Gibbs nodded. Ducky chuckled, Gibbs looked up.

'' What's funny?''

'' Your head slaps are merely a little flick, Jethro'' said Ducky, grinning.

'' Not this time Duck.'' said Gibbs, solemnly. Ducky's grin disappeared .

'' Demonstrate.'' Gibbs lifted his hand and banged it onto the autopsy table, the sound echoed through the room, sending chills up Gibbs' spine.

'' On my.'' said Ducky, he looked up at Gibbs, he knew how Gibbs felt about Ziva, perhaps something bad could be made into something good.

'' Why did you...''

'' She didn't do any work last night, Dinozzo and McGee done more work last night than they would in a week, so I'm a little pissed, it doesn't help with the fact that I have the Director on my back. I took my anger out on her, I didn't mean to.'' growled Gibbs. Ducky thought for a minute.

'' I think she did do work last night, Jethro. Who looks the most tired out of the three to you?''

'' Ziva, what does this have to do with anyth-'' Gibbs stopped half way through his sentence.

'' Go, confront them all and apologise to Ziva, Jethro.'' advised Ducky, putting his helmet back on. Gibbs turned to leave.

'' Thanks Duck.''

Bullpen

'' Are you sure you don't want an aspirin, Ziva?'' asked McGee.

'' Yeah, Ziva, the Boss hit you pretty hard.'' put in Tony. Ziva growled.

'' I'd be fine if you two left me alone.''

'' Sorry, it's just, i've never seen the Boss hit someone so hard before, not even the suspects or perps.'' said McGee, still in shock.

'' McGee, seriously, I've walked through the Gobi Desert with broken ribs and a broken knee, trust me, this doesn't hurt that bad.'' assured Ziva.

'' But it still hurts, right?'' pressed McGee.

'' Tell you what, I'll smack you over the head with my gun, then I'll shoot you in the foot, then you can do your own comparison, how does that sound, McGee?'' threatened Ziva. McGee looked down. Ziva sighed.

'' I didn't mean it McGee, I apologise.''

'' It's ok.''

Gibbs stode into the bullpen, he stood in front of his own desk. Tony, McGee and Ziva stood up to join him.

'' Dinozzo, care to explain what happened here last night?'' said Gibbs, taking a sip of cold coffee. Tony looked at Ziva, who frowned.

'' No boss, I fell asleep.'' said Tony, looking down.

'' McGee?''

'' Ditto Boss, sorry.''

'' David?''

'' I failed to complete the task set.'' Gibbs frowned. Ziva looked at McGee and Tony and then at Gibbs. The three agents could almost hear the cogs turning in Gibbs' head, while he was figuring out what happened.

'' If you two fell asleep, how did you do all that work?'' said Gibbs indicating the two younger males.

'' Obviously they completed it before they went to sleep.'' said Ziva, Gibbs looked into Ziva's chocolate brown eyes.

'' I wasn't asking you, David.'' said Gibbs, feeling more guilty with every word he spoke, but he couldn't help it. Tony and McGee could feel an argument coming, so they took a step back.

'' Well, I was telling you, Special Agent Gibbs.'' snarled Ziva. Gibbs picked up her tone of voice.

'' Watch your tone, Officer David, you're not in Mossad anymore.''

'' Yeah your right, I would have kicked 7 kinds of crap out of you before you even looked at me.''

'' If you were, I would have done the same.''

'' Well, first Mossad, second NCIS agent, go ahead.''

'' Oh, don't tempt me!'' At this comment from Gibbs, Tony nudged McGee to get the Director, McGee slipped away unnoticed by Gibbs or Ziva. By now everyone had looked up from their work to see a red faced Gibbs and a furious Ziva and Ducky and Abby had come to see what all the commotion was about, news travelled fast.

'' Go on then, no-one is stopping you!''

'' You are seriously asking for it, David!'' Ziva slapped Gibbs around the back of the head. Tony ran to the other end of the bullpen.

'' Oh that's it!'' yelled Gibbs. He threw his coffee on the floor and launched himself onto Ziva, Ziva fell onto the floor hard, Gibbs sat on top of her and raised a fist, Ziva reacted by punching him in the abdomen, Gibbs doubled up which gave Ziva time to throw him off of her, she stood up to see Gibbs aiming a kick to her abdomen, which landed, knocking her back to the ground, Gibbs lifted his hand and curled it into a fist and he threw it, it came into contact with Ziva's nose, Ziva felt blood and got angry, she screamed and kicked Gibbs in his shoulder. She stood up and threw a punch but Gibbs caught it and he flipped her to the floor and pinned her to it.

'' Get off!'' screamed Ziva, thrashing around underneath Gibbs.

'' Make me!'' shouted Gibbs, Ziva raised her foot and her heel came into contact with Gibbs' back. He slackened his grip and Ziva got out from under his grip and grabbed her gun from her draw under her desk, she turned around to see Gibbs pointing his gun at Ziva, Ziva raised her gun, so if she pulled the trigger, Gibbs would meet the same fate as her brother Ari did. Everyone gasped.

'' Go on, shoot.'' said Gibbs, looking into Ziva's eyes.

'' I should say the same to you.'' said Ziva, looking into Gibbs' eyes, remembering the night her brother died. She looked away from Gibbs but kept her gun pointed at Gibbs. He noticed her hands were wobbling ever so slightly.

'' Why are we fighting?'' asked Gibbs, lowering his gun. Ziva lowered hers.

'' I don't know, but Ari almost got what he wanted.'' said Ziva.

'' What's that?''

'' Your blood spilt.'' said Ziva, dropping her gun to the floor. Everyone watching exhaled the breath they didn't know they were holding. Gibbs saw Ziva's nose and remembered how hard he had hit her earlier that morning. He dropped his gun. Ziva looked up and saw the sadness in Gibbs' eyes. Gibbs saw that reflected in her own eyes.

'' Hey, come on.'' said Gibbs, he grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her away from the crowd and took her up the stairs towards Jenny's office.

'' What the hell happened there then?'' asked Jenny. Abby shrugged.

'' Apparently they had a fight.'' said Ducky.

'' Wow, I've never fought with Jethro that badly before.'' said Jenny.

'' What's it about?'' asked Abby.

'' Its all about Ziva covering our asses.'' said McGee.

'' We owe her big time McGee.'' said Tony quietly.

Jenny's office/ The Directors office

Gibbs sat Ziva on the sofa and went routing in Jenny's drawers, he found some tissues and knelt in front of Ziva, he moved his hand to the crook of her neck and gently wiped blood away from her nose. Ziva hissed a little when he reached the sorest part of her nose. He still carried on wiping.

'' Ziva, I'm sorry.'' said Gibbs, looking into her eyes. Ziva looked up to him and as she did, her nose brushed against his hand.

'' Ow... I know, I am sorry too, I lied to you and I hit you.''

'' I shouldn't have hit you at all.'' said Gibbs, bowing his head in shame. Ziva cupped his face and lifted it back up, so they were at eye to eye contact. She stroked his face with her thumbs.

'' It is as much as my fault as it is yours, Jethro.'' said Ziva softly.

'' I will never forgive myself for doing what I've done.'' said Gibbs, his voice sounded thick, as if he was going to cry. Ziva sensed this. She pulled Gibbs into her embrace and let herself fall back onto the sofa, so she was flat on her back.

'' I forgive you.'' she whispered into his ear. Gibbs buried his head into her hair and neck, he wrapped his arms around her and his body heaved and Ziva heard gentle sobs.

'' Oh Jethro.'' said Ziva, she put her hand to the back of his head and her other hand was on his back.

'' You killed your brother to save my life and I do this to you.'' said Gibbs, in between quiet sobs.

'' I must say, I deserve it sometimes.'' said Ziva, holding back her own tears, if there was anyway to save both Ari and Gibbs, she would have done. Gibbs pulled himself off of Ziva, his eyes were red and puffy. He held her hand.

'' Do you regret it?'' Ziva stayed quiet for a moment. Then she held Gibbs' hand even tighter.

'' No, not for a second.'' whispered Ziva. Gibbs' face screwed up again and he fell back into Ziva's embrace. He mustered up a little courage.

'' Ziva... I love you.'' said Gibbs into her ear. Ziva froze, her heart started jumping around in her chest.

'' Say that again.'' said Ziva, hoping she had heard him right.

'' I love you.'' Ziva started laughing, she held Gibbs to her body tight. Gibbs looked up, he was confused.

'' Why are you laughing?'' Ziva caught her breath.

'' I'm laughing because that is the exact same way I feel about you, Gibbs.'' Gibbs looked into her eyes, he was unsure of what to say. Ziva picked up his hand placed it upon her heart.

'' Can you feel my heart beating, Jethro?'' asked Ziva, smiling.

'' Yeah, it's pretty fast.''

'' That's how you make me feel.'' Gibbs looked into her eyes. He suddenly felt very tired, God knows how Ziva felt.

'' Tired, Jethro?'' asked Ziva, trying to hide a yawn.

'' Probably not as much as you.'' He was about to get off Ziva, when she stopped him.

'' Your not that heavy, stay where you are.'' Gibbs smiled, he bent his head down and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Ziva smiled and closed her eyes. Gibbs lay his head on her chest and his eyes closed and as they did, his hand had found hers and they clasped together.

Bullpen

'' They've been up there for an awfully long time.'' said Ducky. Tony was sat in his chair, as was McGee. Abby had seated herself in Ziva's chair, leaving Jenny and Ducky standing.

'' Maybe we should check on them.'' suggested Jenny.

'' Yes, I will go.'' volunteered Ducky, Jenny nodded.

'' I'll come with you.'' said Jenny.

'' Good luck.'' said Abby. Her eyes were red, her favourite ever, should be, couple had fallen out, she was very upset. Jenny and Ducky started walking up the stairs.

Jenny's office/ The Directors office

They walked past Cynthia, who looked as if she had seen a ghost, they quietly opened the door and Jenny chuckled at what she saw. They both walked into the office and gently closed the door.

'' Well.'' whispered Jenny.

Ziva, in her sleep, had managed to shift herself around so that she was on top of Gibbs, her left arm stretched upwards and it rested on top of Gibbs' head, Ziva was resting on her right arm, but if she moved ever so slightly, they would be able to see that her hand intertwined with Gibbs'. Gibbs' free arm was wrapped around Ziva's lower back and his left hand lay upon her butt. Their legs were tangled in each others. Ziva's head lay on Gibbs' chest, his heart beat had lulled her into a deep sleep and Ziva's presence had helped Gibbs drift into a deep sleep aswell. Jenny looked at Ducky with her eyebrows raised , her eyes were laughing.

'' This was to be expected, they are lucky it was me and you who came to investigate.'' whispered Ducky. Jenny pulled a blanket out of a cupboard and gently placed it over the two sleeping agents. Ziva shifted in her sleep. Gibbs' left hand twitched, which caused Ziva to move around even more. Jenny suppresed a giggle. Ducky turned to leave when Jenny sneezed. Jenny grabbed Ducky and they hid behind her desk.

Gibbs' eyes shot open, he saw Ziva asleep on his chest.

'' Ziva.'' He patted her bum. Ziva groaned.

'' What?'' said Ziva sleepily. Her voice was muffled against his chest.

'' Come on, get up.''

'' No.''

''Why not?''

'' I have a headache.'' groaned Ziva. Gibbs sat up quicker than a firework exploding. He took his hand off of her ass and put it to the back of her head, he felt a lump the size of a golf ball.

'' Owwww...'' said Ziva, half asleep. He kissed her forehead and he turned her body around so that she was looking up at him.

'' It'll go, don't worry about it, Jethro.'' said Ziva, through a yawn.

'' All the same, I want Duck to have a look, my love.'' said Gibbs, with so much love in his voice that Ziva had tears traveling down her face.

'' Hey, why are you crying?'' asked Gibbs, wiping them away.

'' You really do love me.'' said Ziva quietly.

'' Of course I do, silly girl.''said Gibbs, cradling Ziva and bending down to kiss her on the lips and she kissed him back. It was gentle and slow and full of love, something Ziva could never imagine. His hand travelled up to the back of her head.

'' Oww!'' sid Ziva.

'' Sorry, my little assassin.'' said Gibbs.

Behind the desk, Jenny and Ducky could hear everything.

'' Sorry?'' mouthed Jenny.

'' He must really love her.'' mouthed back Ducky. Jenny nodded.

'' Come on, we'll go and find Ducky, then we'll go out for a late breakfast. How does that sound?'' asked Gibbs. Ziva was about to answer, when she saw two pairs of feet hiding behind Jenny's desk and she knew exactly it was.

'' How about we go to the bullpen and perhaps you could clear up one or two issues with McGee and Tony?'' replied Ziva. Gibbs nodded.

'' Ok, then Ducky, then breakfast.''

'' Sounds like a plan.'' agreed Ziva, she got up and stretched, Gibbs stood behind her, put his hands on her hips and he kissed her neck. Ziva giggled.

'' Not now.''

'' Why?'' whined Gibbs, his breath hot on Ziva's neck. '' You taste nice.'' Ziva laughed as Gibbs started an attack on her ear. She squealed and squirmed out of Gibbs' touch. Gibbs grinned.

'' Ticklish, Miss David?'' Ziva shook her head furiously.

'' I think you're lying, my little assassin.'' said Gibbs, he reached out to grab Ziva, when he caught her he lay her on the floor and started tickling her abdomen. Her shrieks of laughter was all Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky could hear.

'' Jethro, stop it, please, stop, seriously... stop!'' cried Ziva in between fits of laughing. Gibbs lifted up her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach. Ziva couldn't stop laughing. Gibbs listened to Ziva and laughed, her laugh was incredibly infectious. They both stopped.

It was hard to believe that 4 hours ago they were kicking 7 kinds of crap out of each other.

'' Your laugh is so cute, Ziva.'' said Gibbs and he groaned when she punched him in the chest, playfully of course. He got up and helped Ziva up.

'' You go down first, I'll clean up.'' said Ziva, folding Gibbs' collar the right way.

'' Ok. Come down in 5.'' said Gibbs, tucking a curl behind Ziva's ear.

'' Will do.'' said Ziva, she stood on tip-toe and placed a kiss on Gibbs' lips. She pulled away.

'' See you in 5.'' said Ziva, grinning. Gibbs mocked a salut and left the office, Ziva closed the office door behind him. She went back to the middle of the office.

'' Jenny, can you tell me where the blanket belongs?'' said Ziva, folding the blanket up. Jenny and Ducky froze.

'' Don't make me come and get you both.'' said Ziva, hands on hips. Jenny and Ducky came out from under the desk and looked at Ziva.

'' How long did you know we were there?'' asked Ducky.

'' Since Gibbs first said to see you about my head.'' said Ziva.

'' How?'' asked Jenny.

'' I saw your feet.'' sighed Ziva.

'' We won't say anything to anybody, Ziva, don't worry.'' assured Jenny. Ziva nodded.

'' May I suggest you both leave this office in 2 minutes and take the elevator to Ducky's autopsy suite.'' said Ziva, before walking out of the door.

'' She gets more like Jethro everyday.'' said Ducky, Jenny nodded her agreement.

Bullpen

'' I fell asleep at around 1.45 and I did absolutely nothing.'' confessed Tony.

'' I did half a report and fell asleep at around 2, boss. Ziva was wide awake.'' said McGee. Ziva came out of nowhere.

'' Yes, staring at computers for a whole night tends to tire me McGee, especially as I haven't slept properly in a few days.'' said Ziva. Gibbs looked at Ziva, concerned.

'' Well, thanks for covering for us Ziva. Do you need anything?'' asked McGee.

'' Yeah, will you two cover for me, while I get breakfast?''

'' Yeah, sure.'' said McGee.

'' No problemo.'' said Tony. Ziva walked over to the elevator that would take her to Ducky. As Ziva was gone, Tony began talking.

'' Is everything ok between you and Ziva, boss?''

'' I think so.'' said Gibbs and he walked off in the direction Ziva went.

Around the corner, Ziva waited by the elevator for Gibbs, he came over and pressed the button, the elevator pinged open and they both stepped in, after the people emptied out of it.

Elevator

They were both silent until Gibbs flipped the switch. He turned to look at Ziva, Ziva followed suit.

'' What?'' asked Ziva, knowing perfectly well what was on Gibbs' mind.

'' What do you mean you haven't slept in a few days?'' Ziva looked away.

'' Ari,'' she whispered, Gibbs' eyes closed. '' I keep seeing his face when he was shot... when I shot him. It's horrible... I can't...'' Gibbs pulled her into an embrace.

'' Ssshhhh, it's ok to feel that way, he was your big brother, your protector, he was there for you when your dad wasn't. I bet if he didn't kill Kate and I sat down with him for coffee, we would probably be friends.'' Ziva laughed.

'' Yes, after you were stripped of your weapons and bombs.'' Gibbs laughed.

'' Yeah, maybe. Just remember the good times, Ziva.'' He kissed her deeply, then flicked the switch. Gibbs watched her as she traced her lips with the tip of her fingers.

'' Oh don't worry, I will.'' said Ziva. Gibbs grinned.

Autopsy suite

Ducky was examening a body, while Jenny was sitting on a chair.

'' Where's Palmer?'' asked Jenny, her voice indicating her boredness.

'' I don't actually know, I haven't seen him since Jethro came down here this morning.'' replied Ducky, pulling a shard of what seemed to be plastic from the injury that killed the Petty Officer on the table.

'' Do you think Ziva will tell Jethro that we were in the office?'' asked Jenny.

'' I shouldn't think so.'' said Ducky.

The autopsy doors opened and Gibbs and Ziva entered, Gibbs had his hand on the small of Ziva's back.

'' Ahh, Jethro, I see you've made up with Ziva.'' said Ducky, removing his blood covered attire. Jenny smiled at Ziva, who smiled back.

'' Yeah, I have.'' said Gibbs, looking into Ziva's eyes. Ziva turned her head away in embarassment.

'' What brings you down here then?'' asked Jenny, feeling a tiny flutter of jealousy towards Ziva, but it disappeared just as quick as it came.

'' I was wondering if you could check her over, Duck.'' said Gibbs, as Ziva sighed. Ducky smiled.

'' Of course, Ziva could you sit on that table there, please.'' said Ducky, indicating the table to her right.

'' Ok.'' said Ziva. Gibbs picked Ziva up and placed her on the table. Jenny smiled at the tenderness and care Gibbs was showing towards Ziva. Ducky came over and began to assess Ziva. After taking her temperature and blood pressure, which were both fine, he began to assess the injuries she had received.

'' Could you bend your head down for me, Ziva?'' asked Ducky. Ziva did as she was told and she received a sharp pain in the back of her head.

'' Oww!'' said Ziva. Gibbs grabbed her hand and held on. Jenny got up off of the chair and came over.

'' Yes, there is a slight lump there Ziva. Have you taken anything?'' said Ducky.

'' No.'' said Ziva, putting her head up.

'' Jenny, there is some aspirin in that drawer, could you pass me two and a glass of water, please.'' requested Ducky. Jenny got the items and gave them to Ziva. She swallowed the tablets and took another sip of water. She raised her eyebrows at Gibbs and smiled.

'' Jenny, eh?'' said Gibbs. Ziva snorted while she was drinking. Ducky blushed and Jenny had a goofy smile on her face.

'' I thought so.'' said Gibbs. Ziva laughed and started choking. Gibbs started to pat her on the back.

'' Easy, Ziva.'' said Jenny, taking the water from her and rubbing her hand. Ziva got her breath back.

'' I'm happy for you both, I mean WE are happy for you.'' said Gibbs, looking at his jewish princess, Ziva blushed. Jenny gasped in shock.

'' Was that Ziva blushing?'' said Jenny, taking the mick. Ziva smiled.

'' Well, let me take a look at your nose, please, Ziva.'' said Ducky. After a little check, he left Ziva's face alone.

'' You'll be alright, apart from that lump, you'll only have a few bruises.'' said Ducky, finishing his examination.

'' That's ok, at least Jethro will have something to kiss better.'' said Jenny. Ziva, Jenny and Ducky laughed, while Gibbs blushed and looked at Jenny. Jenny then looked at Ducky, who then looked at Ziva.

'' Right, my dear, I remember you asked me a question about the guns...'' said Ducky, taking Ziva away from Jenny and Gibbs, Ziva cottoned on and got stuck in with the history lesson she was about to receive.

'' Yes, Jethro?'' asked Jenny.

'' How is our intimate relationship going to affect Ziva? Will Mossad take her back?'' asked Gibbs, looking at the love of his life in the distance.

'' It shouldn't and I don't think Eli would take her away from something that makes her happy. She loves it here and Eli only wants Ziva to be happy, even if it is with you, Jethro,'' said Jenny. Gibbs was about to open his mouth. '' And, technically, I'm her boss, not you, she is just a liason officer on your team, technically she is not an NCIS agent, she is a Mossad agent.''

'' But--''

'' Jethro, there is a loophole, do you want it or not?'' said Jenny.

'' Of course.''

'' Then shut your trap and enjoy yourself. I know I will.'' said Jenny, before walking over to Ducky and Ziva, who were in the middle of a conversation about the history of guns, which Ziva had a great interest for. Gibbs grinned to himself.

'' Ziva, let's go grab a bite.'' called Gibbs. Ziva looked over and nodded, she said goodbye to Jenny and Ducky and ran over to Gibbs and took his extended hand in her own and they left.

'' Those two look good.'' said Jenny.

'' Yes, two halves of a whole.'' said Ducky.

Cafe

Ziva and Gibbs sat opposite each other in a small cafe, that sold breakfast after 12. Gibbs had a cup of the strongest coffee the cafe supplied and a plate of sausages, mushrooms, fried onions, french toast, tomatoes, eggs and bacon, well he did have bacon but he ate it before the smell annoyed Ziva. Ziva had a cream cheese bagel and to accompany that she had a mocha latte.

'' How can you eat all that, in the morning?'' asked Ziva, looking at Gibbs' plate.

'' It's not morning, Ziva.'' said Gibbs, before eating a mushroom.

'' I know but, that is quite alot, to me.'' said Ziva, putting a bit of bagel into her mouth.

'' I don't normally eat breakfast, unless I want it, even then it's probably a piece of toast.'' said Gibbs, eating some tomato.

'' I always have breafast, it's good for you.'' argued Ziva.

'' Well, technically, my little assassin, it's early lunch.'' said Gibbs, taking a sip of coffee.

'' If you say so.'' said Ziva, before taking a piece of french toast off of his plate.

'' Hey!'' exclaimed Gibbs. Ziva put some in her mouth.

'' Not bad. Obviously French french toast is better, but this isn't bad.'' said Ziva. Gibbs grinned and shook his head. He then tried to swipe some of her bagel, but she stopped him. She waggled her finger at him, she broke of some of her bagel and put it onto his fork and fed him.

'' Thanks... mom.'' said Gibbs, Ziva kicked him under the table. He laughed. Ziva picked up her napkin and leant forward to wipe cream cheese off the corner of his mouth. After she finished, her kept a hold of her hand. He looked at her lovingly, and she flashed him a smile he had never seen before and he instantly knew that was his smile, made special just for him. Ziva cleared her throat and pulled her hand away and a minute or two later, Abby joined them, she sat next to Gibbs.

'' Hey Gibbs, I was wondering how you were, I saw that fight, it was pretty nasty.'' said Abby, with her usual long intro. Ziva looked at Gibbs and she could swear he heard him growl, she smirked. Gibbs tapped Ziva's foot with his. She raised her eyebrows in agreement.

'' It's great to see you like this. Anyway Tony thinks that the Director and the Duckman are seeing each other, I was like, shut up Tony, but now I think they are so--''

'' Abby!'' exclaimed Gibbs and Ziva in unison.

'' Breathe.'' said Ziva.

'' Right.'' said Abby, shutting up.

'' I've had enough.'' said Ziva pushing what was left of her bagel away. Gibbs frowned, but remained silent. Ziva sipped some of her mocha latte. Gibbs put his cutlery down and downed his coffee.

'' That was nice.'' said Gibbs, reaching for his wallet. Ziva saw him and shook her head.

'' I'll pay for mine.''

'' My treat, David.'' said Gibbs, putting 15 dollars on the table. Ziva smiled that smile again.

'' Toda.'' Abby looked at Gibbs.

'' Are you coming back to work?'' Ziva answered for him.

'' Of course, we have a murderer to put behind bars.'' said Ziva, getting up. Abby looked at Ziva coldly.

'' I was asking Gibbs, Ziva.''

'' Leave it Abs, I would have said the same thing.'' said Gibbs, looking at Ziva out of the corner of his eye. He saw a look of hurt flash across her face. Before Gibbs could say anything, Ziva walked out of the cafe, fast. Gibbs shook his head.

'' What?'' said Abby, innocently, when she saw Gibbs looking at her.

'' Why did you do that, Abby?'' asked Gibbs, trying to go after Ziva.

'' Because she could have killed you Gibbs, I saw her point that gun at your head.'' said Abby, beginning to get upset.

'' She came off worse than me and I held a gun to her head. You should apologise.'' said Gibbs, rushing out of the cafe, leaving Abby standing in the cafe, with a single tear travelling down her face.

'' Ziva!'' yelled Gibbs, running down the street, pushing past angry people. Ziva stopped and waited for Gibbs to catch up. He stopped beside her, trying to catch his breath. He looked at her sad face and he put his hand in hers.

'' Come on Ziv. Ignore her.'' said Gibbs, gently. Ziva looked at him, nodded her head and began to walk with Gibbs, hand in hand. Gibbs looked at Ziva again only to see that her eyes were brimming with tears, that threatened to fall. Gibbs walked faster until they found the blue Sedan they borrowed from NCIS. They climbed into the car and drove off, in the opposite direction to NCIS headquarters but to Gibbs' house.

Gibbs' house

Gibbs opened his door and pulled Ziva inside, he took her coat and told her to sit down. Ziva did as she was told and sat in a large armchair. She kept her blurry vision on her hands in her lap until Gibbs came back into the living room with two mugs of steaming coffee. He put them onto the coffee table beside her and pulled up the footrest and sat in front of her.

'' Come here.'' he said, before sipping some of his coffee. Ziva looked up at him, her face screwed up, Gibbs put his coffee down and pulled her to him, just like she had done earlier.

'' Let it out, Ziv.'' said Gibbs, stroking her head. Ziva sobbed into Gibbs' shoulder. He whispered words of comfort into her ear.

It broke his heart to see Ziva like this, she hadn't cried like this since she helped him regain his memory. She calmed down a little, but still kept her head buried in his neck.

'' Ari?'' asked Gibbs. He felt Ziva hesitate, then nod. Gibbs stiffened at the mention of Ziva's late half brother. Ziva pulled herself away from Gibbs. She looked at him oddly, then stood up and started making her way to the door.

'' Where are you going?'' asked Gibbs, standing up.

'' Back to work.'' said Ziva coldly. Her harsh tone made Gibbs flinch, what had he done wrong now? Ziva walked out of his front door without a second glance and as the door slammed closed, the heavens above opened and the sky turned a dark grey.

Bullpen 2 hours later

Ziva walked over to her desk, she was cold and absolutely soaked. Tony and McGee looked up at her.

'' Wanna hand, Zee-vah.'' said Tony.

'' No.'' said Ziva, while she was peeling off her coat. She tied back her long wet hair and then sneezed. McGee and Tony exchanged looks of concern towards Ziva.

'' Are you ok?'' asked McGee.

'' Fine.'' replied Ziva.

'' Are you su--''

'' I said I'm fine. That was in the language you speak so why do you not understand!'' shouted Ziva at McGee.

'' Woah, Ziva. Probie didn't mean to offend.'' said Tony, trying to lighten things up.

'' Shut your trap, Dinozzo.'' growled Ziva. Tony looked away from the furious Israeli. Ziva got up and walked up to the Directors office.

'' Oh dear.'' said McGee sadly.

At that moment Gibbs walked into the bullpen, he was a little damp from the rain but not as bad as Ziva.

'' Where is she?'' asked Gibbs removing his coat and eyeing Ziva's. Tony and McGee exchanged looks.

'' She's with the Director boss.'' said McGee. Gibbs sighed and went down to see Ducky.

Autopsy suite

'' I don't understand, Duck. What have I done?'' asked Gibbs, Ducky thought for a moment.

'' How did you react when she said Ari?'' quieried Ducky. Gibbs thought hard.

'' I suppose I stiffened and actually I said Ari, she just confirmed it.''

'' Well then, I think she is just very confused. You must remember Jethro, she killed her brother, her last relative, well, apart from her father.'' said Ducky. Gibbs scoffed

'' Eli is as useful as a chocoate fireguard.'' said Gibbs, smirking. Ducky nodded in agreement.

'' She is confused because everyone around her hates Ari and is happy he is dead, Ziva on the other hand has memories that make him seem innocent and loving. This is a side nobody has seen of Ari, apart from Ziva. She is unsure of how to feel towards her brother, because people she works with detest him and she picks that up and it muddles everything up in her head. She probably snapped because she has had enough. Jethro, the poor dear never had a chance to say goodbye or mourn her brother properly.'' said Ducky.

'' So her way is...?'' hinted Gibbs.

'' Everybody has their own way of grieving Jethro. You build boats, Jenny drinks bourbon, she will have her own individual way, like everybody else, but to make it easier for everybody, I suggest you stay with her and support her, which I know you will.'' said Ducky, adding the last part on because of the glare he was receiving.

'' Do something together, preferably tonight, alone.'' suggested Ducky.

'' Yeah, like...''

'' I have a friend...''

Jenny's office

Jenny was sitting in her chair behind her desk, watching Ziva pace up and down in front of her. Jenny had known Ziva for a long tme and she knew whenever Ziva was angry it was always best to stay away and let her calm herself down. Jenny learnt that the hard way.

'' I don't know why I feel like this, I feel fine one minute, then upset, then angry and it's all because of my stupid asshole of a father, if it wasn't for him, Ari, Tali and my mother would still be alive, I wouldn't be in Mossad, none of my friends would be dead. I would probably be neck deep in my singing career, I'd have a man who wouldn't be scared of me, I'd probably have kids and I'd be surrounded by my family.'' ranted Ziva. Jenny sat back.

'' But because of your father, you have many skills, such as your languages. You can defend yourself, you have true friends who will never leave your side and a man who loves you more than you'll ever know.'' said Jenny. Ziva looked at her red haired friend and she sat down on the floor.

'' I really wish there was a way to combine the two... I miss them all so much, Jenny, I really do.'' said Ziva, hugging her knees to her chest. Jenny got up and sat down next to her. She put her arm around Ziva's shoulder.

'' I know it's tough, sweetie, but they are all looking out for you up there and down here you have me, Ducky, Tony, Tim, Abby and more importantly, Jethro. He will love you no matter what Ziva and that's all that counts. He is fiercely loyal and he's a good lover. Granted he doesn't talk but communication needs more than words. He will never betray you, Ziva and he will always look out for you even if, God forbid, worse comes to worse.'' comforted Jenny.

'' You don't mind me seeing him, do you? Because if it bothers you, I can--''

'' Hey, I had my go. He's all yours, with him, you'll never feel alone again, even if he is on the other side of the world, you make him happy and he'll make you happy. He'll treat you right Ziva. I promise.'' said Jenny, squeezing Ziva's shoulders. Ziva let her head rest upon Jenny for a moment.

'' I've been really horrible to him today, Jen.'' sniffed Ziva.

'' Apologise to him, he'll accept that from you.'' suggested Jenny. Ziva nodded.

'' I hope so.''

The Directors phone rang and Jenny got up and answered it.

'' Yes Cynthia?. Oh..., send him in.'' said the Director, before putting the phone down. She turned to look at Ziva who was sitting on the floor, Ziva looked up.

'' Sorry Ziva, Jethro is here.'' Ziva looked back down and Gibbs walked into the room.

'' Jen.'' said Gibbs acknowledging her presence. Jen nodded back, then walked over to her door.

'' Ziva, I'll be in Autopsy if you need me.''

'' Toda, Jenny.'' said Ziva, wthout looking up. Jenny looked at Gibbs for one last time and she walked out, closing the door behind her. She looked at Cynthia who looked back confused.

'' If anyone needs me I'm in Autopsy.''

'' What about Agent Gibbs and Officer David?'' asked Cynthia, really not following what was going on.

'' They know where I am.'' said Jenny, before disappearing. Cynthia looked at the closed door and gulped.

Gibbs looked at Ziva, while she kept her stare on the floor. An awkward silence was present and it had to be broken, but the big question is- who would make the first move? Ziva looked up at Gibbs, who had moved his gaze onto the portraits that hung on Jenny's wall. Ziva closed her eyes.

'' I'm sorry.'' whispered Ziva, before ducking her head. Gibbs looked at Ziva and sat down.

'' I shouldn't have been so horrible, I am such a bitch, none of what's happened is your fault and I've taken it out on you. I'm really sorry, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, willing herself not to cry again. Gibbs moved so that he was in front of Ziva.

'' I'm sorry too. I was unsensitive towards your feelings towards your brother. I realise you killed one of the last members of your family to save me.'' said Gibbs, grasping at Ziva's hand as he said his piece.

'' Oh, Aba is dead to me. Mossad killed him a long time ago.'' said Ziva unhappily. Gibbs frowned.

'' You have lost so much to these people. Your childhood, your friends, your brother, sister, mother and your dad, and he's still alive.'' concluded Gibbs. Ziva shrugged.

'' I will join them all one day.'' said Ziva quietly.

'' God, I had no idea you were so alone, Ziva.'' said Gibbs. Ziva looked up at Gibbs.

'' Was. I'm not alone anymore... I have you.'' Gibbs grinned and pulled Ziva into a tight hug.

'' Hey Ziva, could you meet me down at the harbour at 9:30?'' asked Gibbs. Ziva looked at him confused.

'' Why?''

'' Oh I have a little surprise for you.''

Harbour 9:30

Ziva stood on a walkway, there was a thin layer of fog/mist spread along the ground. She breathed out and pulled her coat tighter around her small waist.

'' Come on Jethro.'' she said to herself, willing Gibbs to come. A tall figure was making it's way towards Ziva and Ziva noticed it.

'' Jethro?'' called out Ziva. The figure stopped and called back.

'' Come on Ziva, this way.'' said Gibbs, holding out his hand. Ziva took it and looked at Gibbs face. He had a small grin and his eyes were twinkling.

'' Here put this on.'' said Gibbs, pulling a blindfold out of his coat pocket. Ziva shrugged and did as she was told. Gibbs led her along the walkway and stopped her in front of a large boat. It was white and it had a large purple stripe along the top and the boat's name was in purple lettering just a few inches underneath- " _the violet pearl_ ". Gibbs helped Ziva climb aboard and he stood her on the middle of the deck.

'' Wait here.'' said Gibbs before walking over to a table set out with a steaming hot food and a cold glass of champagne. A single candle was lit and placed in the centre of the round table and a single red rose was on Ziva's empty plate. Gibbs made sure everything was set before calling out to her.

'' You can take off your blindfold now Ziva.''

Ziva lifted her hands to the blindfold and pulled it off, her eyes slowly opened and she gasped at what she saw. She looked at Gibbs and she smiled, she walked over to her seat and let Gibbs seat her. Ziva picked up the rose and smelt it, she put it next to her plate. Gibbs served the dinner of which was Spaghetti Bolognase.

They chatted about random things while they ate and drank and they both loved it. After they had finished and the candle had gone out, they moved so that they could see the moon reflecting on the black waters. Ziva sipped a little of her drink and she looked over at Gibbs, who was gazing at her. She blushed and smiled. Gibbs smiled at Ziva's blush and looked out at the moon.

'' That was very beautiful and romantic, Jethro.'' commented Ziva.

'' I try.'' replied Gibbs, before draining what little amount was in his glass. Ziva smiled again at his modesty.

'' I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ziva.'' grinned Gibbs. Ziva smiled again and all was peaceful, until Ziva spoke again.

'' Jethro?''

'' Ziva.'' said Gibbs mocking Ziva's tone.

'' I never want to fight with you like that again.''

'' Me neither.''

'' We are a team.'' Gibbs smiled his agreement.

'' Yes... we are.'' Ziva got up out of her chair and sat down on Gibbs' lap. She wiggled around until she was resting her head comfortably on his shoulder.

'' Can I ask you a question?'' said Ziva quietly.

'' Go for it.''

'' How do you get the boats out of your basement?'' Gibbs chuckled, before whispering his answer.

'' Magic.'' said Gibbs, waving his fingers. Ziva rolled her eyes and laughed.


End file.
